Under a lead coloured sky
by WindMermaid
Summary: Lemon story I wrote for a friend. Mao (Sadie) x reader. SMUT, deal with it


You looked up at the lead coloured sky, wondering how much you had left till it started raining. You'd had a wonderful day – in fact, all you felt was bliss- after the Sadie instore event. You had seen Mao, been so close to him, you had even wanted to kidnap him! However, rain had the opposite effect as Mao, it could ruin your mood for the day. As you thought this, the first drops began falling, cold as ice even though it was midsummer. You started hurrying, but water made the floors slippery and a strong wind was picking up – this was turning into a true storm. As the rain became heavier, you wanted to start running, but then slipped! You got ready to hit the floor and get soaking wet, but to your surprise you never did, as a pair of male hands grabbed your arm.

"Are you ok, miss?"

You heart skipped a beat as you recognized that voice. You would have recognized it anywhere, in fact.

"M-Mao san! Oh yes, don't worry, I'm fine!"

You blushed deep red when you realized that your dream man, the owner of your fantasies, was grabbing you strongly…

"Oh, I see we've got a fan here" Mao chuckled lightly, which made you blush harder. You had always fantasized about your encounter with Mao, but this was nothing you had ever thought about before. You weren't as brave as you'd have wanted to be, and right now you wouldn't dare trying to do anything naughty with him, you were just frozen, having him there, you two all alone in the middle of- in the middle of the flood!

"We'll drown if I stay here any longer!"

"Hm… You're right" Mao stated. "We should go to my place, it's very close… If that doesn't make you uncomfortable, of course." He continued, seeing you tomato like face.

"Oh, it's fi-AH!" Suddenly a little gush of wind appeared, deciding to make you soaking wet "Ok, I'll go with you"

Mao put his arm around you, pulling you close and under his umbrella, and you rushed to his place.

When you finally reached the tiny apartment, Mao invited you in and held the door open for you. You went in slowly, looking at every little detail. It wasn't a fancy house, really. It was dark, with plain walls and cheap, dark wooden floor. There was a small, red coach in the living room , with a gray, striped cat lying on it. It didn't look very friendly, though… Apart from that, there was a tiny Ikea table and a couple of chars and, on top of a cabinet, the TV.

"I know it's not very luxurious, but at least it's dry, haha!" said Mao. You should go have a shower, you are soaked. I'll get you something dry to put on."

You weren't in the mood to speak a lot. You were soaking wet, freezing cold, terribly nervous and, why deny it, a little aroused. After all, you were in Mao's house, no less! The object of your desire, and you were getting naked! To have a shower (alone, sadly), but you'd later put on some of his clothing! You stepped in the bathtub, and let the hot water wash over you. You suddenly got conscious about Mao's water bill, so you quickly closed the tap and went out. Waiting for you were a comfy T-shirt and a pair of jeans, all very new clean and new. You put on the T-shirt, but your woman hips wouldn't let the pants go up to their place.

"Uh-oh, I hope Mao won't think I'm being too flirty if I go out with only the top".

You went out with the jeans in your arms, to find Mao in the couch, waiting for you. "Sorry, they are not my size" you said, blushing. "Don't worry, you look fine" His compliment made your knees weak, and feel a tingling sensation between your thighs - _Wow, I must really calm down_- you thought to yourself. "Come on, have something to eat" he said, tapping the seat in the red coach beside him. Thankfully, the cat was gone, because it didn't seem too happy to have you in _its_ sofa. You wrapped yourself in the blanket he handed you – your legs were totally bare – and started eating the WHAT THE HELL?! Ice cream for dinner?! Mao sure likes the thing. "Don't you like ice cream?" he asked, with a worried look. You had to admit, he was close to the perfect host. "Oh no, I love it!" you added with a grin. You started eating silently, looking at him. He noticed your stares, but didn't say anything. Finally, you popped the question that had been haunting you all evening.

"Do you do this with all your fans? You are being too nice"

"Only with damsels in distress" he answered, winking at you. Ok, that sounded so naughty… But it must have been your imagination. However, you were unconsciously getting more and more aroused in his presence, and got closer to his body. It radiated heat, and next to your bare legs it felt so comfortable… If Mao was aware of you getting closer and closer to him, he didn't let it show, at least till he put his hand around your shoulder, pulling you against him. "You seem still cold…" His lips were getting closer to your neck, and you just let him advance. He laid a light, soft kiss just below your ear, and shortly after another one, and yet again… You looked eachother in the eyes, and saw the lust in them. You were so nervous, but yet wanted to do this badly. He took off the blanket covering you, and caressed your waist while bringing you closer to him. But you didn't want to do this here, on the couch, by the ice cream (he might left you for it, you suspected), and in the cat's kingdom. "Let's go to the bedroom… please…" he groaned, as if to say yes, and led you down the corridor. He looked more and more hungry every instant, stopping every few steps to taste your skin, your lips. His tongue explored your mouth without any remorse, entangling with your own, mixing your taste with his, feeling softer than silk in your mouth but yet so forceful. His hands had long ago discarded his own t-shirt and yours (the only clothes you had on besides your panties), and roamed freely through all your body, feeling your skin, and you soft breasts. He teases your nipples, and you responded by gasping loudly in surprise. After all, everything was new for you. You touched his shoulders, his pierced and scarred chest, down his abs and – you stopped for a second, but finally touched his manhood through the fabric of his pants, first very lightly, then a bit stronger. He groaned in pleasure, and led your hand to the rim of the garment. You undid his belt and the button on his pants, and he quickly took them off. His hand dived into your panties, and you unconsciously backed a bit – that was too intimate! He noticed and slowed down a bit, caressing your thighs first. You suddenly got an evil idea. It was a bit risky, since you had never, ever done this. But you got on your knees nonetheless, pulled down his underwear and took his half hard length in your hands very carefully. You stared at it in amazement. It wasn't really big, and the skin covering the tip, which was dripping slightly, seemed soft and delicate, you were scared to touch it. "Please…" Mao breathed heavily, and took you down to Earth, "this is torture." He grabbed the back of your neck, and you decided that you couldn't go back or else you'd make him feel so bad. You tried to do your best, and shyly licked his shaft with just the tip of your tongue. You noticed Mao getting nervous and tense, so you pulled your tongue out further, and quickly licked all of the length. Nothing bad happened, so you tried again, this time more slowly. Mao was getting harder and hotter, and you opened your mouth and took the tip in it. You let him guide you, and he thrusted his hips slightly into your mouth, being careful not to put too much of his magnum in. "Suck on it…" You obeyed, and earned a loud moan erupting deep from his throat. You repeated the action a few more times, and also licked his slit, from where you noticed a slightly salty liquid coming out. Mao was sweaty, and put both hands and his brow against the wall, to be able to stand. He was getting weak, and impatient. His magnum was now incredibly hard, and hot, and his face was the pure image of bliss. You were also feeling how you were getting wet between your legs, and heat radiating from that place while the tingling sensation you had felt before intensified. "S-stop, or else I'll…" Mao pulled you away from him, took your arm and made you stand. Finally, he rushed you to his room and threw you into the bed carelessly. He ripped your panties from your hips, and stopped to admire your virgin womanhood for a short time. You felt very embarrassed by the way he was ogling you, but he was so needy to finally enter you, that he stopped soon. You were simply laying on your back, breathing heavily and waiting for Mao to make his move. He straddled your hips, got his face close to yours and put his member in your entrance. "This is your first time, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll be careful" He reassured you with a smile "I'm ready" as soon as you said those words, Mao entered you very slowly, and you regretted it when you felt the sharp pain. Thankfully, he wasn't even close to being as big as Gackt because even if he was careful, he hadn't prepared you in any way, no condom, no lube, not even stretching you with his fingers. He stopped for a little to let you get accustomed to the intrusion, watching your face carefully. When he saw you relax, he assumed the pain had ceased, and he started moving more of him inside you, and then slowly pull out almost all the way. Soon he was pounding in and out of you, everytime faster, everytime deeper. He kissed and licked your cleavage, neck, jawline and finally, he inserted his tongue in your mouth once again, more strongly than before. You ended the kisses only for breathing, and held to his shoulders as if for dear life. You clawed his back, and wrapped your legs strongly around his waist, to pull him deeper than it was even possible. Soon it all went blank for you, you couldn't think of anything but Mao, how he made you feel and the closeness of your bodies. It was wonderful, indescribable, you felt out of your body. "This must be how an orgasm feels" you thought when that wave of feels ended. It had been the most wonderful experience you'd ever had. Soon after that, Mao started giving a few very strong and erratic thrusts, and with a strong, almost inhuman growl, he released his hot seed deep into your core. After he reached his climax he stood like that for a while, holding you close and putting his head in the crook of your neck. You were falling asleep of exhaustion, but still clearly felt his hot and quick breath. When he had recovered some strength, Mao pulled his now soft magnum out of you and rolled on his side, embracing you and pulling the bed cover over you both. "Well, at least now you are not cold" "I can assure you I'm not" You both chuckled lightly, and the drifted to sleep next to eachother while the outside world went by under a lead coloured sky, oblivious to the world you two had created in a small, ordinary room with the most extraordinary man living in it.


End file.
